I'm Dirty Too
by Simplicitive
Summary: We all think Blaine is innocent and Sebastian's chasing after him... but what if it's more than it seems?
1. Pilot

"Just like that…"

Sebastian closed his eyes and shifted his back against the bedroom wall behind him, his hands moving up and down Blaine's back, stroking up and down past toned shoulders and tight muscles, reveling in the waves of pleasure that came with each lick and suck.

Blaine Anderson had never sucked anyone off before – not even Kurt. He rolled his tongue around the shaft, careful of his teeth, and each time his mouth slid over the hardened cock he felt it pulsate. He watched Sebastian's face carefully with each slurp and gulp, swallowing hard as he felt the head of Sebastian's cock probe further into his throat.

"Stop," Sebastian breathed out, watching Blaine intently as his length slid out of the red, slickened mouth. He pushed Blaine down with his foot roughly, pressing on the man's chest and forcing him onto the ground with a thud. He kneeled at Blaine's feet, finding amusement in his flushed, obviously embarrassed face. Sebastian grinned and grabbed Blaine's underwear, ripping them off of his body and letting the boy's member free from its cotton confinement.

Blaine let out a small sound of pleasure, his cock rising quickly as it was left bare. Sebastian straddled Blaine's thighs, bent over gently so that his body was on top of the ex-Warbler's, and let the heads of their cocks gently rub against each other. He chuckled deeply as he watched Blaine's face scrunch in his teases, heated, shallow breaths slipping out of his wet lips quickly.

Sebastian counted Blaine as a virgin. And virgins were always so sensitive.

"I know you like dirty talking, Blaine," Sebastian whispered, moving his hips down so that they were grinding now, "because whenever I'd mention some words, you'd start getting fidgety. You'd get hot and uncomfortable in your own skin, wanting to pull out your cock and jerk off right in front of me as I spoke," he leaned his mouth into Blaine's ear, his hot breath heating Blaine's face.

"You wanted to open your ass and let me fuck you, _hard_," he grinned through his words, "just like you've been fantasizing. You wanted my cock deep inside of you, plowing through as I grabbed your ass and rammed it down on my dick," Sebastian nipped at Blaine's ear and sucked his neck hard, causing Blaine to sputter a little, his chest rising and falling as it perspirated, sweat slickening his skin with each word Sebastian uttered.

Sebastian cut off the friction between their cocks, moving off of Blaine and forcing his legs up, leaving Blaine's ass bare and defenseless.

"Hold."

His command was short and simple, and Blaine obliged willingly. Sebastian was different when they were together – although he would never force anything onto Blaine, when they were having physically intimate situations… well, let's say that Blaine didn't need to give Sebastian permission to do things, since Sebastian knew that Blaine really wanted this more than he could ever say.

Oh, _shit._

Blaine gasped as he felt a hot, wet muscle probe his asshole gently, feeling Sebastian's tongue wiggle into the puckered flesh and move in and out with speed. He trembled and moaned, his labored breathing echoing in the silent room. Sebastian spat at his ass, then shoved one of his fingers in roughly into the sensitive, newly penetrated area.

God, is this what being a bottom felt like?

He let out a strangled cry as he felt the finger shoved into his ass, the wriggling, new sensation extremely odd to Blaine. Sebastian smirked when he first touched Blaine's prostrate, though – that confused, somewhat pained expression was completely clean off of his face and replaced with a shocked look mixed with extreme pleasure.

"S-Sebastian, wh-what the fuck…"

"That, Blaine," he grinned, "is your prostrate."

He probed at it again.

"Unhn, uhhn…"

Blaine's words were quickly becoming simple sounds, his eyes half-lidded as Sebastian's finger continued to thrust into his ass. He added another, then another soon after that until three fingers were moving out of Blaine's tight hole. His cock was an angry red, tortured from the lack of touch.

Sebastian grabbed the lubricant off of the floor, squeezed a generous amount and slickened his cock first, then Blaine's ass. The cold feeling made Blaine shiver and his back crawl, his head moving this way and that as he felt the pleasure wave overtake his body.

"Tell me, Blaine," Sebastian murmured, "how bad do you want it?"

Blaine swallowed a gulp of the tense air hard, whimpering in his throat as he grabbed at the floor. Sebastian was _inside_ of him, feeling around his prostate and making his head roll around with pleasure as his back arched and the thin hairs on his neck stood. He parted his legs further apart and watched Sebastian as he moved in and out…

"I want to feel you, Sebastian…" Blaine whispered, "…I want your cock fucking me hard as I scream and moan and beg for more. I want you to fill me and fuck me, please!" he whined.

Sebastian took his fingers out, putting the head of his cock in front of the re-closed hole, shoving it slowly in with ease. Blaine cried out as he felt his asshole being practically ripped apart – it hurt like fuck, no doubt about that. Good thing he had that much lubricant in the first place. He watched Sebastian as the thick, long shaft moved in and out of him, going deeper with each thrust until—

"Fuck!"

Blaine let out short, intermittent moans as he felt Sebastian's slow, deep thrusts finally hit his prostate. Sebastian grinned and built up a pace, aiming for the same spot each time and making Blaine cry and whimper with each squelch and smack of flesh. Blaine groaned loudly as he felt Sebastian's balls slap his ass harder and harder, ramming into him with more and more force each time.

"Blaine," he murmured breathlessly, "you're so tight. God, you're gonna – make me…" Sebastian slowed down, fucking him slower and making long, exaggerated thrusts into Blaine's ass. Blaine had a confused, desperate look as he felt Sebastian pull out.

"What are you—"

"Bend over."

Blaine got on all fours, turning around and looking over his shoulders. He felt Sebastian's hand on his head, the felt it press his head onto the ground, "keep your ass spread out, Blaine."

Blaine reached to his ass, spreading he cheeks open and opening it up again. He felt incredibly dirty like this – his face to the ground, his ass in the air and spread in plain sight for Sebastian. He felt Sebastian's cock's head tease his hole, slipping in and out swiftly only to stretch his hole and leave. He mewled.

"P-please, Sebastian," he whimpered, "fuck me hard,"

Sebastian had a dirty smirk on his face.

He shoved his cock into Blaine's ass with a sudden, massive force, making Blaine scream with pleasure as Sebastian fucked him harder than he had imagined. There was a fast-paced rhythmic slapping that echoed in the room that was in time with Blaine's muffled cries and screams. Sebastian stiffened his back and fucked Blaine harder with unrelenting force, one hand on Blaine's shoulder and the other on Blaine's hip as he forced the man's body onto his cock.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, yes, Sebastian!" he yelled, his cock throbbing as his ass squeezed and milked Sebastian's cock.

Blaine became breathless, as many virgins, Sebastian had found, often do. His moans took over his speech as his words slurred and he became incoherent, a mass of tightening, screaming nerves that whimpered and whined uncontrollably with pleasure. He couldn't articulate anymore and he didn't want to.

"Shut up," Sebastian said harshly, gagging Blaine by shoving one of his fingers in the sixteen-year-old's mouth, "you're too damn noisy,"

Blaine sucked on the finger hungrily as he felt his prostrate violently being fucked with each movement, unable to stop the sounds slipping past his wet mouth, which was kept ajar by Sebastian's finger. He felt saliva dribble down the corner of his mouth as he became Sebastian's plaything.

"Mmnghh," he moaned, feeling his cock finally receiving attention. Sebastian's one hand was shoved in Blaine's mouth as the other pumped his cock vigorously.

"I'm close, Blaine… I'm so fucking close…"

Sebastian took the one hand away from Blaine's mouth, pushing his face back into the ground again.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Sebastian!"

"Not yet," Sebastian felt precum dripping out of Blaine's cock and squeezed the shaft right at the head, preventing the white liquid from moving any further. Blaine gasped, breathing hard as he let out sharp moans and cries, profanities sputtering out.

"L-let me cum!" he groaned.

"Not yet," Sebastian fucked him harder, making Blaine's pain and pleasure unbearable. His cock would burst.

"C-come… inside," Blaine breathed out, "come inside of my ass!" he screamed, swallowing hard as he felt Sebastian pulsate harder and harder, vibrating throughout his body.

"Fuck, Blaine! I'm gonna…!" Sebastian's eyes closed and rolled back, a repressed cry managing to slither out of his throat as he let go of Blaine's aching cock, which released itself onto his hand in a thick, white load as Blaine screamed Sebastian's name.

Sebastian fell onto the floor beside Blaine, who, drenched in sweat like his lover, heaved himself over and pressed his body close. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's slick waist, his other arm going around Blaine's shoulders.

And then he did the biggest mistake of his life.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered.


	2. Round 1

Blaine was certain he hadn't heard Sebastian right the night before. Things had been going perfectly with him, after all—the sex, how totally oblivious Kurt was, how everything was _perfect_ and nothing could ruin it.

Sebastian came into the kitchen topless, clad only in the bottom half of his red plaid pajamas that Blaine had come to know so well. He walked over to Blaine, wrapped his arms around his thin waist that was only protected by Sebastian's skilled hands by a thin layer of cotton, and started kissing the back of his neck in a way that made him feel weak in the knees all over again.

Except this time, he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Sebastian, stop."

The kisses were cut short awkwardly. Sebastian turned Blaine around, who currently had a butter knife in his hand that was spreading cream cheese on a bagel, and eyed him and the silver utensil.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked slyly, tracing his right hand up and down Blaine's side.

"Nothing… it's just that you broke our deal last night."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian backed up. Guess Blaine had kicked the right part of the puppy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your little l-bomb slip last night wasn't very inconspicuous, nor was it the same… I don't know, joking manner as the rest of your mines this past week."

"Whoa, whoa, what? Mines? I'm hot, but I'm not a terrorist."

"Very funny. See, this is what I'm talking about. You think being velvety smooth with all of your lines can keep this relationship going. You think that suppressing your feelings can help, and all we need in this relationship is sex, alcohol, maybe drug use here and there. But I call the shots," Blaine said, licking the thick cream off of the knife before placing it in the sink, "and I _also_ ride the cock in this relationship."

Point taken.

"Look, Blaine," Sebastian sat down, scratching his head and looking _damn_ fine with bed head, much better than the majority of the males at Dalton would look so early in the morning without trying, "I understand you're afraid, but you have to believe me that I do not feel anything for you."

"That's not what you say in bed."

"In bed, I don't think with my head, I think with my cock. You don't have a thing to worry about."

"Oh, so your brain does a pretty good job at suppressing your feelings but your dick just sucks at it?"

2 to 0.

"You have to trust me."

"Or what? You crumble from lack of sex?"

Sebastian laughed, standing up from his seat and looking at Blaine as if he had insinuated Rihanna was better than Beyonce.

"Me? Crumple? Blaine Warbler, you don't know who you're dealing with. I'm the spark in this relationship and you know that damn well. You're just a sitting tank of gasoline that is drenched in its own misery because of its lack of, you know, courage. The thing you yell about to your boyfriend all of the time," Sebastian was making his way over to Blaine now, prowling over to him and placing his hands on the counter on either side of Blaine's hips.

"You know how much you need me to keep you from breaking Kurt," Sebastian growled, centimeters away from Blaine's mouth, "and how much you need me from going crazy in that innocent act of yours."

2 to 1.

"You're an ass."

"No, that's you. I'm a dick," Sebastian pulled Blaine into a rough kiss, half smirking through it as he felt Blaine's cock harden against his own solidifying package. He half-stifled the groan that emerged from Blaine's throat, grinding hard onto those naughty hips he knew so well as his hands moved down from Blaine's shoulder blades to a tight grip on his ass.

"Ow," he hissed.

"Baby, you like it rough. Don't complain."

He pulled Blaine back to the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed front-first. The springs launched his body back into the air at first before letting him settle down in the sheets.

Sebastian pulled Blaine's pants and briefs off in one forceful tug, smacking his butt and tracing his finger tips around the soft hole in between his cheeks.

"What I don't understand," Sebastian pressed his cock onto Blaine's puckered hole, his length rubbing up against it as he laid down on his sex-friend, "is how you are the biggest slut I know—and believe me, I _know_ sluts—but you act like a virgin around me. Like I'm just too much for you…" he murmured into Blaine's ear, causing him to moan through gritted teeth.

"Kiss my ass, Smythe."

"Been there, done that, and doing it now, too," Sebastian grinned as he got off of Blaine's back—literally—and pushed his cock into Blaine nice and slow.

"It doesn't hurt, does it? You big whore," Sebastian muttered, thrusting in as painfully slowly as he could, smirking as he watched Blaine's skin crawl with excitement and his dick throb with anticipation with each nice, long thrust back into his ass.

"My grandmother could probably fuck me harder than you."

Sebastian twitched and pulled out. Blaine had a defiant grin on his face.

"Forget about ripping you a new one," Sebastian said, pulling Blaine up and turning him around, pushing him back down on the bed. He slapped Blaine and grabbed the boy's face, giving him a dangerous smile.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard your prostrate pops."

Sebastian thrusted back into Blaine's ass—no, he ravaged it. He kept at a steady speed and roughness each time that made Blaine simply cry out louder and louder, feeling the lower half of his body go limp as his upper half tried to find something to cling onto with each fuck.

"Is—this—the best you—can—do?" Blaine managed out, gasping and crying out with pleasure.

Sebastian grinned and grabbed Blaine's cock, giving it long, steady strokes up and down his length with a tight grip. Blaine sputtered, gasping as he felt pre-cum seep through the slit of his dick.

"Fuck, S-Sebastian, I'm gonna—"

"Oh, I know exactly what you're doing!"

The score was tied.

Blaine came _hard_ into Sebastian's palm, clutching the sheets and legs raised in the air shamefully. Too bad he didn't give a shit about shame. He had expected his partner to reach his orgasm soon after his own, but he quickly realized that Sebastian had other plans.

"S-Sebastian, what are you—fuck!"

"Oh, I'm not stopping," Sebastian chuckled as he found Blaine's perfect angle again, hitting right against the boy's sweet spot with each movement.

"You're a damn bastard, you know that?" he yelled.

"And you're the bastard's bitch," Sebastian leaned in and kissed Blaine's bruised lips with a crushing force, his hips taking deep, lagging thrusts into Blaine's ass. Who says make-up sex was the worst?

"Mm… fuck, your ass is still tight…" Sebastian murmured, his voice right next to Blaine's ear. Blaine purposely clenched his ass on Sebastian's cock, making him give out a very unmanly cry.

"Fuck you," he snarled, thrusting again balls-deep and making Blaine jerk.

"Nngh," Blaine threw his head back and felt the waves of pleasure come back all over again, taking copious amounts of air into his lungs as sounds tried to climb out of his throat.

"G-god, I'm so close. Blaine, I'm…" His hips were pounding harder and harder, and Sebastian couldn't ignore the looks that he kept getting from Blaine. He knew that those amber eyes didn't look at Kurt in the same way they looked at him, and that alone was enough to turn him hornier. Like that was possible.

Blaine's hips were bucking into Sebastian's cock harder and harder, watching his lover's face carefully as he was closer and closer to his climax. Moans echoed loudly in their room, and it made him feel dirtier and dirtier with each longing, lust-filled cry for more. Sebastian's face, distraught with pleasure and decorated in beads of sweat, made him want to be devoured all over again.

Sebastian knew Blaine's weakness was dirty-talking, but Blaine knew something about Sebastian too.

"Fuck, Blaine!" he yelled, feeling his cum starting to seep.

Blaine could barely hold it together—he felt his chest rising and falling and his body soaked in sweat, clawing at Sebastian's back and rolling his eyes back. Right before Sebastian came, did something.

He bit Sebastian's nipple as hard as he could.

3 to 2.

"Blaine!" he let out a strangled cry and came in his ass. The cum was seeping out of Blaine's hole even after Sebastian had pulled out, and they both laid on the bed breathless.

"Shit, where the fuck did you pick up that one?" Sebastian asked in between persistent breaths of air that his lungs continued to crave for. Blaine smirked.

"The things you learn at Dalton…" he murmured, glancing at Sebastian with a wry smile.


End file.
